If $x$ is a real number, find $(x+1)^2+2(x+1)(3-x)+(3-x)^2$.
Let $a = x + 1$ and $b = 3 - x$. Then, \begin{align*}
(x+1)^2+2(x+1)(3-x)+(3-x)^2 &= a^2 + 2ab + b^2\\
&= (a + b)^2 \\
&= (x + 1 + 3 - x)^2 \\
&= 4^2 =\boxed{16}.
\end{align*}